Regrets
by Tess Queen
Summary: Qu'arrive t'il quand l'on perd la seule personne que l'on a aimé? Rebel ficMaxTess


Regrets

_2014_

Liz: L'histoire se répète Max...

Max: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Liz: C'étais il y a 14 ans... Tu m'avais pourtant prévenue...

Max: Liz, je ne comprend pas...

Liz: Tu aurais du être avec elle...

Les paroles de Liz résonnaient encore dans la tête de Max. _Tu aurais du être avec elle._ Est-ce que Liz savait quelque chose? Si il avait choisi le destin est-ce que tout ce serais passé différemment? Une chose aurait été différente au moins... Il serait heureux.

_2000_

Liz revint à l'appartement de Michael, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire... Tess était morte. Qui plus est qu'elle est morte pour sauver tout le monde. Du moins pour le moment car Liz savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ça ira mal... Et Tess ne serait plus là pour les aider. Elle se demanda un instant si elle avait bien fait de la laisser se suicider puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait tuer Alex et son visage durcit. Elle fut sortie de ses sombres pensées par Max.

Max: Où est-elle?

Liz: Elle est partie.

Max: Comment ça elle est partie?

Liz: Elle savait que le laboratoire faisait enquête sur vous, elle l'a fait explosé... Et elle était à l'intérieur...

Max: Est-ce qu'elle est...

Liz: Morte... Oui...

Max: Je n'arrives pas à croire que tu l'es laissée faire... Tu voulais sa mort à ce point?

Liz: Ce n'étais pas à moi de décider et tu le sais! Elle voulais le faire et rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher!

Max: T'aurais pu quand même tenter quelque chose...

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard qu'ils comprirent la vérité... Ils étaient tous au Crashdown quand Maria vit quelqu'un à la porte elle s'approcha pour voir qui ça pouvait être et elle cria.

Maria: OH MON DIEU!

Il se tenait bien là, Alex Whitman...

Maria le fit entrer mais Max se méfiait. Alex était mort, ils étaient tous venus à son enterrement, il avait vu son cadavre... Il l'avait bien vu... Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était bien là...

_Tess_, pensa Max.

Isabel: Seigneur Alex que s'est il passé?

Alex: Tess a utilisé ses pouvoirs sur moi pour m'empêcher de revenir ici mais hier elle est venue et elle a dit que c'étais le moment de me libérer.

Maria: Alex, s'est impossible que tu es pu voir Tess hier... Elle est morte dans une explosion...

Alex: Oh si elle était là... Depuis quand une petite explosion vient à bout de Tess Harding? Elle m'a dit de te donner ça Max.

Alex tendit une enveloppe à Max, il l'ouvrit et lu la lettre.

_Max,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que Alex est enfin revenu sain et sauve à Roswell. Non je ne suis pas morte dans l'explosion, je le savais que j'allais survivre alors n'en veux pas trop à Liz. Je crois que le feu ne peut me brûler parce que je l'ai déjà en moi._

_C'est malheureusement ici que nos chemins se séparent Max, je t'en prie ne cherche pas à me retrouver, je doit faire ce chemin seule pour apprendre à vivre sans toi..._

_Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi j'ai fait croire qu'Alex était mort? Je devais partir mais je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas partir sans rien dire j'ai donc fais en sorte que tu me détestes tellement que tu acceptes de me laisser partir, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir cacher Alex mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, notre peuple est libre maintenant et il ne reste plus qu'à libérer celui de la terre._

_Écoute bien Max il y a de grandes batailles qui se prépare, le danger approche mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop, vous avez toujours su vous débrouiller et je vais faire mon possible pour vous protéger du mieux que je peux même si je ne suis pas près de vous. _

_Je ne t'oublierai jamais Max et je continuerai a t'aimer toute ma vie, notre amour à traverser le temps et l'espace alors il n'est pas près de s'éteindre..._

_Dit à tous le monde que je les aime et que je veille sur vous peut importe où je serai.._

_Au revoir_

_Je t'aime_

_Tess_

_P.s. Félicitations pour tes fiançailles et tous mes voeux de bonheur au futurs mariés._

Max remarqua que l'encre était brouillée à certains endroits, elle avait pleurer. Mais comment avait-elle su pour ses fiançailles? En effet c'étais hier qu'il avait demander à Liz de l'épouser. Il se dit qu'elle saurais toujours tout ce qui se passerais pour eux, peu importe comment elle faisait.

_Je t'aime_

_Tess_

Le coeur de Max se serra, il ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer tout doucement pour que seulement lui et, il en était sur elle aussi, ne puisse l'entendre.

Max: Moi aussi je t'aime, Tess.

Trois mois plus tard il se mariait avec Liz, ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il lui manquait quelque chose dans sa vie.

Cela faisait maintenant 14 ans qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, la lumière de Tess.

_2014_

Michael: Max...

Max se retourna vers Michael et son coeur manqua un battement. Elle était là... Dans les bras de Michael. _Tess, enfin._ Il s'avança pour la voir mais s'arrêta... Sa lumière, elle n'était plus là. Tess était morte.

Michael: On fera tous ce que tu voudras Max... Dit nous ce que tu veut faire et nous le ferons.

Max: Faite lui une tombe blanche et mettez la au sommet de la colline de sorte que tous le monde voient notre soldat la plus courageuse et dévouée à notre cause que nous avions jamais eu.

Michael: Bien Max. Jason vient ici, tu as entendu? Amener la dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, faites ce que Max a demandé et faites le minutieusement et avec attention, nous mettons en terre une très grande amie, nous voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Jason: Bien commandant.

Michael: Au fait Max, elle était sur le pas de la porte et il n'y avait aucune trace de pas autour... Elle savait sûrement qu'elle allait mourir et dans une ultime tentative elle a voulu ramener son corps vers celui qu'elle aimait...

Michael regarda Max quelques secondes puis partit laissant Max seul.

Deux jours plus tard Max se rendit sur la tombe de Tess.

Tess Anna Harding

L'ange maudit

1989-2014

Elle laisse dans le deuil un amour déchiré

Et des amis qui la pleureront

Pour toujours

Max s'agenouilla devant la tombe.

Max: Je suis désolé Tess, tellement désolé. Je n'aurais pas du croire que tu étais quelqu'un de mauvais et te laisser partir... J'aurais du te garder près de moi pour toujours... Mais tu avais raison, notre amour a traversé le temps et l'espace et il ne s'éteindra jamais. Alors adieu mon amour, à dans une autre vie... Où je l'espère nous serons plus chanceux...

Max déposa son orchidée sur la tombe, c'étais ses fleurs préférées. Il repartit vers le camp où il devrais à nouveau être le roi mais encore une fois sans sa reine à ses cotés.

Liz avait raison, il aurait du être avec Tess.

C'étais son destin, ils avaient été fait pour être ensemble.

Et jamais personne au monde ne sera ce qu'à été Tess pour lui.

Son ange.


End file.
